How She Would React
by efteraer
Summary: Sydney drives Sark over the edge. future AU - COMPLETE


How She Would React  
  
How on earth she could have done this, he still did not know. He honestly thought he knew her, but he should have known better than to take anything for granted with her, even if it was something like honesty or faithfulness. Qualities one would immediately associate with Sydney Bristow, even after only knowing her for a few minutes.  
  
It wasn't the case though. She had betrayed him and it was the worst scenario he could ever have thought up, when she came into their secret hideout, where they always spent some carefree hours, away from their respective identities and sides they were on.  
  
He felt that something was wrong the minute she stepped in and didn't look up at him to meet his eyes, the eyes she always said she missed when they weren't together.  
  
He thought that reality had finally caught up with her, the guilt and the bad conscience over what they were doing, what she was doing. He could have dealt with that, but he had not been prepared for what really was the reason of her discomfort.  
  
As soon as he had processed what she had said, and he was fast at the processing, every part of him suddenly felt numb, as though he had been shot with a tranquilizer.  
  
It felt as though everything about what made you human had shut down. He didn't get angry when he heard her admitting that she had cheated on him, he didn't felt sad, didn't felt affected. He even understood her to some point, when she talked about needing a stable relationship. He wasn't an unfeeling monster, he perfectly understood she craved the normalcy, after all who wouldn't with the life she had been leading. And it wasn't as though they had had a real relationship. It was mostly the sex he guessed, after all they wouldn't even say names when they were together, too afraid too ruin the few hours they spent relaxing together.  
  
But somehow it had always felt special to him, he had always been fully aware that he was in front of Sydney, but he had always been able to see in her eyes that she was desperately trying to forget just that. To forget who the person was, she was with.  
  
Only when she told him whom she used to lie to herself, to pretend to herself that she could be the regular girl from next door, did he exploded. He definitely was the jealous type, he knew it, especially when it came down to this guy, but that he would be so devastated and furious after learning with whom she had cheated on him; he'd never have thought.  
  
All he could do was scream at her that she should get the fuck out.  
  
Only then did he realise he had considered her his, that he had thought it would stay like this forever, that they were meant to be together, that he loved her.  
  
When he looked up she was already gone, and still he was screaming that she should get the fuck out, how she could have done this, how she could have betrayed him with that guy, how she could choose Vaughn over him.  
  
He only stopped when his vocal cords failed him.  
  
Then he recomposed himself, straightened his clothes, drank a scotch and left the loft.  
  
He knew he wasn't being reasonable, but he didn't care, it wasn't a time to be reasonable.  
  
He climbed into his car, drove to the address he knew by heart, got out, ringed the bell. When the door opened he used the other person's surprise to take out his gun and shoot them straight into the heart.  
  
His heart was broken, and he wasn't reasonable, so he didn't see any reason why the cause of all this should stay alive.  
  
Killing Vaughn didn't make the pain go away though.  
  
That pain would always stay with him.  
  
He felt this deep down, and he also knew that he wasn't one to be able to live with this. He had suffered enough loss and betrayal in his life. And although it sounded pathetic, the sole truth was that he had lived for those hours with her.  
  
He didn't want to suffer, to hurt, to feel betrayed, lost, alone.  
  
His purpose was gone, and he mused that it was time for him to go also. He checked his gun, he still had ten bullets left, but he only needed one more. One more for himself.  
  
He died, next to Vaughn, wondering about how she would react.  
  
************ 


End file.
